My heart's choices
by kilifili-lover
Summary: Jessica is a human princess who has to follow her heart to decide one thing; who to love more: the dwarf or the elf.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Arrival

As Legolas stood in his room at Mirkwood, he felt both excited and nervous. He was excited because of the fact that that his mom had told him early in the morning that she had a big surprise for him later in the evening for his fourteenth birthday. He was also very nervous though, because he had invited his friends Jessica, Nicole, Kili, and Fili to Mirkwood for his week-long party. He hadn't seen Jessica for several months, and still had a big crush on the human princess. He admired her skill in the bow and arrow, and loved the way her long blonde hair made her look like an elf. He was pacing nervously in front of his mirror and occasionally checking his hair and tunic. He had on a white, thin tunic, with his hair up in the usual archer's braids but with a slightly fancier design. All of a sudden, there was a knock on his bedroom door, and his father strode in with a bright smile.

"Legolas, your girlfriend is here." Legolas turned to his father with bright red cheeks. His dad was so far the only one who knew about his crush on the princess.

"Ada! She is not my girlfriend!" He tried to sound upset as he fought back a smile. King Thranduil laughed and placed a hand on his sons shoulder.

"I know son, I am just teasing you. It is just so fun to see your face!" Legolas couldn't help himself and let out a nervous giggle.

"Ok then. And my face is not _that _funny!" They left the room and made their way downstairs. When they arrived at the outdoor gates the four teen were on horse-back. Nicole and Jessica were on their own horses, with Kili behind Nicole and Fili behind Jessica. Legolas felt a strange feeling come up inside him and realized it was jealousy. He tried to tell himself that File and Jessica were just friends, but he couldn't push the feeling away. He just gave a nervous and slightly annoyed smile when they first rode in. As Jessica looked at him, she noticed the tight smile he had on his face. She smiled quickly, but looked away when she felt a blush creep onto her face.

"Are you ok?" Fili's voice startled her at first. Jessica tried to hide her blush, and was thankful that she was sitting in front to prevent him from seeing her face.

"I'm fine. Just tired is all." She watched him from the corner of her eye as he raised his eyebrows before nodding, still not quite sure.

"Ok," he said hesitantly. Because Nick could not attend the first few days of the celebration, he had asked Fili to keep careful watch over her. Jessica was fine with that because they had become very good friends at the archery and twin blade training camp that took place every summer. They dismounted and elvish servants took their horses to put them in the stables. Jessica and Nicole immediately hooked arms and started complaining.

"I am sooo sore!" Jessica whined. Nicole nodded in agreement.

"Me too! I'm going to be sore for days now!" they heard a snort of laughter come from behind them, and they turned to see Fili and Kili trying to hold in laughter.

"What?!" The two girls said in unison.

"You two are just almost inseparable, aren't you? You get pulled apart for a while, and then you go back together like magnets!" Kili then let out his laugh.

"Yes we are," Nicole said, followed by Jessica's, "And we are proud of it!" The girls nodded at the dwarf brothers with smiles. Jessica pulled on Nicole's arm and dragged her over to Legolas.

"Hi Legolas. So nice to see you again!" Jessica pulled away from Nicole long enough to give the prince a hug before again hooking arms with Nicole, proving the dwarf brother's point. Legolas nodded as his jealousy melted into nervousness again. He smiled and blushed slightly.

"Hey Jessica. Nice to see you again too! Would you like me to go head and show you to your rooms? The real celebration doesn't start till around 10:00 tonight. That would give you time to rest and wash up before then." The girls nodded and smiled brightly.

"Sure! Just let us grab our bags first!" they walked back to where the brothers were standing and slung matching leather bags over their free shoulders. Legolas led the four into the guest hall and pointed at two rooms.

"Girls on the right, boys on the left. You guys good with that?" the four nodded in approval and smiled at Legolas.

"Thanks Leggy!" Fili smirked. He knew it annoyed the elf prince, and relished in doing it.

"Ya, your sooo welcome." Jessica gasped in surprise at the way Legolas was talking to Fili. Usually he just ignored it, but today he didn't. It sounded to her as if… no it couldn't be. Was he… jealous?! Legolas glanced at Jessica, and immediately regretted talking that way to Fili. He was letting his emotions get the best of him, and that was highly unacceptable for an elf prince to do in public. He turned and started to walk away quickly.

"I will come get you all later." He called over his shoulder. Jessica started to go after him, but Nicole pulled her back.

"Leave him. He just can't control his emotions." Fili said with a sneer. 'Well neither can you.' Jessica thought to herself. He marched madly into his and Kili's room, followed by his brother. The door slammed shut, and Nicole turned to Jessica with wide eyes.

"Well that could have gone better!" Jessica nodded in agreement and with a confused look on her face, turned to her friend.

"Ya, I wonder what's wrong with Legolas. He seemed… jealous." Nicole nodded with a furrowed brow looking in the direction he stormed off and then shrugged.

"I'm to tired to do anything about it right now though." She walked into the room and sat down on the couch. Jessica hesitantly followed and quietly closed the door behind her.

"I wonder why he was jealous. Do you think he was jealous? He just seemed that way to me. What do you-"Nicole threw her hand in the air to stop her friend.

"Jessica! Stop it, your rambling again." Jessica gave her friend an apologetic look as she sat down next to Nicole.

"Sorry, I'm just worried is all. Elves aren't usually like that, especially Legolas. Nicole, do you- well, do think he might… actually like me too?" Nicole looked into her best friends hopeful and questioning eyes, ad thought about what she should say. There was a huge possibility that he did, considering the fact that he actually blushed every time he looked at her. But then there was Fili. Nicole and Kili were the only two who knew that the blonde dwarf had a big crush on Jessica. If Nicole were to tell Jessica that Legolas liked her, she would most likely say something to Fili about it, which would break his heart. She decided to go with the oblivious response.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm not sure, but I wouldn't talk about it. Cause what if he doesn't? You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Fili and Kili." Jessica nodded in defeat. She knew it was most likely true, and that she was just too hopeful.

"What am I going to do about the dancing then? You have Kili, and Legolas probably has someone else. I will just have to ask Fili then." 'Oh no,' Nicole thought to herself. 'Fili might think that she likes him back. Well, let's just hope this goes well.' Nicole decided that she would just have to talk to Legolas herself to find out for her friend. In the meantime, she was going to try and get some shuteye. So, she positioned herself comfortably, and it didn't take long for her to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Chapter 2: The Fight

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I am truly sorry if there are any mistakes. And also, just to let you know, the first three chapters or so are actually from the book I am currently writing. I did make some changes to the fic however, because the details didn't matter as much in the book because of the plot. So for some quick information, according to this story elvish parties last about a week or so depending on the occasion. Because this is a birthday party, it will last for a week. But the story actually goes beyond that, just wanted to let you guys know. So please enjoy! I haven't quite worked out the updating schedule yet, but it should be around every Wednesday and Saturday.**

As soon as Jessica realized that her friend was asleep, she got up and decided to take a bath. Her mother had insisted that she wear a heavy felt riding dress to keep warm, and she had become very hot and sweaty during the horse ride. As she sat in the warm water, she thought about what she should do about her crush. She really liked Legolas, but Nicole was right. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her other friends. She sighed, and made the decision to ask Fili to be her escort later. Plus, the water was getting cold, and she hadn't even begun to wash up yet. When she finished and got out, she put on a light blue silk elven dress made especially for her. It was slightly sparkly on the sleeves, and had a light pink lining. Nicole was still sleeping peacefully on the couch, so Jessica just pulled her hair in a slightly tight side braid before deciding not to wake her. She exited the room, closing the door softly behind her. She then went and put her ear up to Fili and Kili's room to see if either of them were asleep. She only heard one person snoring, and it was the distinct and cute higher pitched Kili snore. She smiled at how funny it sounded before leaving. She didn't feel like disturbing Fili after his outburst earlier because he was most likely still fuming, and he had a hard time controlling his temper. She walked along until she ran into Tariel, a beautiful red-headed she elf who had recently become friends with Jessica. The fair faced elf smiled brightly as her emerald green eyes lit up.

"Hello Jessica! I heard that you had arrived, but I have just been so busy with my guard training that I didn't have time to get away to say hello." Jessica smiled at the girl.

"That's fine. We can catch up at the party tonight, or maybe team up during the competitions that Nicole can't participate in. Do you have time right now though?" The elleth shook her head sadly.

"I would love to talk, but the King has requested my presence. But I will definitely be free later. That sound good?" Jessica nodded and thought to herself, 'That's probably who Legolas is going to ask. She has so much more going for her than I do.' As Tariel waved and walked off gracefully, Jessica muttered to herself, "I can see why he likes her though."

"Likes who?" Jessica jumped at the smooth male-elf voice that came from behind her, and turned with a hand over her heart.

"Legolas! You have got to stop doing that!" He blushed and chuckled.

"Sorry. Now, who were you talking about? And who is the _she _that _he _likes?" Jessica blushed with nervousness.

"Oh, nothing." She looked away and hoped that he wouldn't say anything more about it.

"Ok then," he said with raised eyebrows. "I have another question for you actually," he said a little nervously. They sat down on a bench that was near them. "I was just wondering," he started out slowly, "Do you have an escort to the dance?"

Jessica suddenly didn't know what to say, so she absent- mindedly blurted out, "Yes! Fili is taking me." As soon as she said it, she wanted to take back every word. Legolas looked away as his cheeks turned dark red with jealousy, anger and embarrassment. Jessica put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but as he jerked away she pulled her hand back in shock.

"Legolas- I understand-" He stood up angrily and faced her.

"No! You will never understand how I feel, Jessica! Your human, I'm elf. It would never work anyway. Just- just leave me be!" He yelled at her, and then turned and began storming off.

Jessica stood up not knowing what he meant, and with rising anger she yelled, "Fine! I would rather go with Fili anyway! You're just being an insolent fool!" As she too stormed off in the other direction, she felt unknown tears running down her cheeks. They were red hot with anger, and she didn't know what to do. She found her way into the gardens and sat down on a bench to put her head in her hands. As she sobbed, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her.

"There you are Jess- Jessica! Whatever is the matter child?" Queen Katherine ran up to the crying girl and kneeled before her. "Jessica what happened, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Jessica sniffed and took several deep breaths before looking up at the elven-queen with puffy red eyes, and tear streaks running down her face. "Nothing, I- it's-*sniff*-nothing. Legolas and I just got into a big fight. That's all." Jessica slowly took shaky deep breaths before she again couldn't hold it in and tears started streaming down her face, except this time she cried silently.

The queen felt bad for the girl as she shook with sobs, and quietly said half to herself, half to Jessica, "Oh, so that's why Legolas is so upset. Ok." Jessica looked at the queen with a startled look.

"Is he really that mad?" The queen nodded and gave a sad smile.

"Yes, he is. But he wouldn't tell me why you guys fought. Could you possibly tell me?" Jessica nodded and dried her eyes.

"We were just talking about stuff and then he asked me if I had an escort to the dance, and I said Fili was taking me, and then he flipped out." Jessica smiled faintly and laughed quietly. "It's all really stupid actually, I don't even know why I got mad, or why I said that Fili was taking me, because he currently is not. Jessica stood, and smoothed her dress with her hands as queen Katie got up from her spot on the ground. She hugged Jessica, then started to lead her back to the guest rooms and trying to sooth the girl.

"It will be alright, everything will be fine."

**So, another chapter. I was originally going to include Fili's point of view of the fight in this chapter, but I have decided to put it in the next one. Which will change it from the first three chapters being from my book, to the first four. I would really like some reviews to read, they will really help me get along faster. Thanks for reading this so far, and please continue for Fili's point of view! (and if you love Fili as much as I do, put these two words at the end of your review: Fili Forever!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Realization and Remorse

**I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have not had access to my computer for a couple weeks, so I was not able to type. Please forgive me, and enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's absolutely fantabulous characters, I only own my OC's.**

Fili had been sitting on the couch while his brother slept when he heard the girl's door open and close softly. There was a shadow under the door for a brief moment, and then he could hear the person walking off. He figured Jessica was probably up, because she could never rest when something was on her mind. He smiled to himself when he realized that she was just like him in a lot of ways. He had been friends with her long enough to know that something was up, just not long enough to know exactly what. He sighed and got up to stretch, feeling pleased when he heard a loud pop as he leaned backwards. He thought about what had happened earlier at the door, when Legolas had gotten upset. He was frustrated and slightly angry at Legolas, but he wasn't sure exactly why.

'It's not like Legolas did something wrong, right?' he thought to himself. Fili shook his head in confusion and walked twords the door. He figured if he went for a stroll too, it would hopefully calm him down. 'It's certainly better than being cooped up in here.' He laughed to himself. He walked around for a while before realizing that he was completely lost. When he heard the familiar voices of Jessica and Tariel, he went their direction in hopes of maybe getting one of them to point him in the right direction of his room. The voices went silent for a moment as he heard one of them walking away. He picked up his pace so he could catch the other as he heard them muttering to themselves. He stopped abruptly when he heard Legolas' voice talking to the one remaining. At first Fili was just annoyed that the elf prince was even there, but when he heard Legolas repeating what the speaker had said, he became angry. When he heard that it was Jessica still there, he became infuriated for a reason even he did not know. He had always felt as if the elf-boy slightly liked Jessica, and that Jessica liked him. He guessed that part of his anger amounted to jealousy, because he had a big crush on the princess at the time. When he had first met her at the weaponry summer camp, he had liked her. The way she had smiled at him every morning in the camp armory when they picked up their weapons, and the way she stood with her bow and arrow ready to fire another perfect shot looking so regal and defiant. He loved that about her, and the protective dwarf nature inside of him didn't want her alone with Legolas. Not even at all. As he continued walking towards the voices, he heard Legolas asking Jessica if she had an escort to the dance. He froze in surprise and anger at the question and the sight of them sitting on the bench together. He ducked behind a plant and watched as Jessica grew nervous, and turned bright red. She suddenly blurted out that Fili was taking her, and then looked ashamed. The blonde dwarf was surprised at this considering the fact that he wasn't actually taking her, but was pleased that she had chosen him over Legolas. 'Maybe she does kind of like me too after all.' He thought to himself. When Legolas stood up and began to yell at Jessica, it was all Fili could do not to run out and give the elf a piece of his mind. He didn't pay much attention to what exactly Legolas said, but when Jessica yelled at the boy storming off, he made sure to pay attention. When she said she preferred Fili to Legolas, the dwarf's heart soared. He smirked with utter adoration when she called him an ignorant fool, but it instantly turned to a frown when she ran off crying. He moved to go after her and ran straight into Legolas.

"What are you doing here, _dwarf?" _Legolas said with anger as he noticed who it was.

"None of your business!" Fili said with a sneer. "What I want to know is, who gave you the right to speak to her like that?! She doesn't deserve that from anyone, especially you. Now I can see why she choose me over you." Legolas scoffed and glared at the dwarf.

"What makes you think you're better than me?" Fili clenched his fists, and glared back at the elf.

"At least I treat her with respect," he said calmly, to let Legolas know just what he did wrong. Legolas recoiled with a gasp as the full realization of what he had done hit him like a rock. He looked at the seething dwarf with horror before running in the opposite direction towards his room. Fili stopped himself from running after the boy, and instead decided to head back to his own room.

As Legolas ran through the corridors, he tried to think of why he would let his emotions go over something like that. He slowed down and went into an abandoned hallway. He put his head against the wall, and started pounding his fist on it. When he heard someone approaching, he just turned around and slid to the floor. He opened his eyes long enough to see his mother kneeling next to him with a concerned look on her face.

"Legolas, sweetie, what's wrong? What happened?" The elf-boy shook his head and sighed.

"It's nothing. Promise," he said faintly. The Queen was surprised to see that her son was on the edge of tears, and his voice was laced with anger. She decided to just let him be for the moment, and went to go walk in the gardens. When she arrived, Jessica was sitting on a bench, sobbing loudly. The queen ran up to the girl, and after finding out what was wrong, proceeded to comfort her.

Fili made it back to the room just as Kili came crashing through the door looking frantic. When his deep brown eyes landed on his brother, they filled with relief.

"Fili! Where have you been, I got so worried when you didn't come back after I woke up. I was starting to think you had gotten in trouble or something and- Fili? Fee, what's wrong?!" At that moment, he realized that his brother was shedding reluctant tears of pure anger. His face was red, and Kili could have sworn that Fili's irises were turning red too if he had only glanced at them. It was very rare that a dwarf cried, especially in public. "Fili what happened? Why are you so angry- better yet, why in the world are you crying?!" Kili was starting to panic as his brother completely disregarded him, and didn't even make eye contact. Fili just walked into the room, and slammed the door in his younger brother's face. Kili just glared at the door, and slowly counted to 5 on his fingers. There was frantic scrambling inside, and then Kili heard Fili yelling.

"Kili! Kili, where are you my brother?! Kee-" Once Kili reached 5, the muffled shouting stopped for a moment, and Kili nodded knowingly.

A couple seconds passed before Kili heard a quiet voice saying, "Oh. Opps." Footsteps were heard coming towards the door, and Fili kept talking. "I am so sorry Kili! I didn't realize-" Fili then opened the door to find a very annoyed looking dwarf standing with his arms crossed. "Kili, sorry, I just didn't register your presence and-" Kili shook his head and unfolded his arms, trying to hide a smile.

"Ya think." He stated as he strode into the room. "You have got to stop doing that to me when you're mad Fee!" Fili closed the door, softly this time, and followed after his brother into their shared bedroom. "Ok, now down to business. Fili, where did you go, and what the heck happened!" Kili sat on the bed, and looked pointedly at his brother. It was now obvious to Fili that he wasn't going anywhere until he had told Kili everything, from when he first left the room until right then. While he talked, he walked back and forth, and Kili sat quietly and listened.

"I think she might like me! She did after all say that she wanted to go with me, right?" He said at the end of his story. Once he had finished, he stopped pacing and turned to his brother. Kili was staring at the wall behind Fili with an expression mixed with awe, shock, and slight admiration.

"Wow Fee. I can't believe you actually did that! And just because she said she would rather go with you doesn't exactly mean she likes you too…" He trailed off and looked down at the bed. He didn't want to tell his older brother about the way Jessica looked at Legolas, and the way the elf-price looked at her. He looked up and saw Fili staring at the ground, looking defeated. "Hey, at least you get to take her to the dance now, right!" Kili said to slightly change the subject. Fili nodded with a slight smile, and looked up.

"Ya, your right. That's my Kili, always thinking on the bright side of things." He smiled even brighter at Kili, and the younger dwarf got up to hug his brother. Just as they pulled apart, they heard knocking on the door next to theirs. They heard faint crying, and the sound of someone comforting the one crying. "That's probably Jessica," Fili said, as he made his way to the door. Kili grabbed his brother's wrist to hold him back, earning him a confused glare.

"Fee, you should probably wait. Let her calm down and wash up. Plus, I don't think either of you want to see each other like this." He said the last part with a slight smile. Fili nodded, knowing his brother was right. When they heard the girl's door open, they snapped their heads back to the door, listening.

"Yes? Oh my lord, Jessica what happened?!" the muffled sound of Nicole's voice was heard. She sounded tired, but also very concerned for her best friend. Jessica let out another loud sob, and there was a few seconds of silence before the brothers heard the door close softly. They heard faintly that sound of the girls talking in their room, but stopped trying to listen when someone knocked on their door. They shared looks of confusion before rushing to the door and quickly opening it, to find the elven-queen standing on the other side looking sternly at them.

"Under no circumstances are you to disturb them until the dance, you understand?" The boys nodded their heads quickly, and she stood there for a few more seconds. When she finally nodded and walked away, the two sighed and quietly shut the door.

As Nicole tried to comfort her friend, she heard Queen Katie telling the boys not to disturb them. She smiled slightly to herself as she hugged her friend.

"Jessica what happened? Why are you crying so much?" Jessica pulled away from her friend and went to sit on the couch. She slowly stopped crying, and let out a few sniffs before she shook her head and laughed softly.

"It's stupid really." Nicole sat next to her friend and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I wouldn't say that. Although, if it has something to do with the trouble makers next door, then I would." Jessica smiled and leaned into her friend.

"No, it's about me and Legolas." Nicole nodded and leaned back, pulling her friend with her.

"Ah, ok. What happened then?" Jessica sighed and started to tell Nicole what had happened, from when she first left the room to when she had arrived at their door. When she finished, Nicole gave her friend a reassuring and crushing hug. "Jess its ok. Hey, I'm sure Fili would be more than happy to take you to the dance, and to be your escort for the week, even if you're not partners. That's what friends are for."


End file.
